100 Dramione Drabbles
by Kaloge11
Summary: This is 100 Dramione Drabbles. Just random snippets in their lives, that didn't really happen... or so we think. If you want to make a suggestion for one, than feel free!
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**

**I am writing ONE HUNDRED DRABBLES! I will try and update once every week, maybe twice. If you have any ideas for a drabble or drabbles, then feel free to make some suggestions!**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all!**

* * *

><p>"Why are we doing this again?" I asked Hermione.<p>

"Don't you want to see my parents again?" She demanded, "because I do. You can go home at any time."

I sighed and said, "No, I want to be with you."

"Great! Did you bring the bug spray like I asked?" I nodded.

"Okay great! Now Draco, please be on your best behavior," Hermione pleaded.

"What?! But I thought you said to be myself?" I smirked and winked at her. She scowled and exited our room. I had a sinking feeling that I would wind up on the couch for the night if I wasn't careful. Better change that soon!

When I went into the hallway I almost ran into Hermione's dad. "Oh sorry sir!" I exclaimed.

"Not to worry my boy! That was my fault. I'm a clumsy old fool, just ask my wife!" He laughed a deep booming laugh and I joined him, thinking that I knew where Hermione got her clumsiness from. I gestured for him to go ahead and he proceeded to walk down the hallway. I followed him and he led me to the family room. Hermione was sitting on the couch talking with her mum. I heard a few words from the conversation and smiled. The words were along the lines of: marriage, kids and wedding.

"Hey Hun," I said to Hermione. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Mrs Granger!" I extended my hand but she brushed it aside and embraced me. I hugged her back and saw Hermione smile. One victory point for me! Take that couch!

* * *

><p>"Oh , what do you call this delicious meal?" I queried.<p>

"Oh, it's called Lasagna dear," she replied.

"You'll have to make it when we get back home Hermione, it's quite good!" I remarked to Mione.

"So Draco, would you like a bonfire tonight, or to watch a movie?" Asked Mr Granger.

"Um dad," Hermione started.

"A what or a what?" I asked perplexed.

"A movie is a moving picture that's a lot longer. A bonfire is fire that we can roast food on!" Hermione explained.

"Oh! I get it now!" I pondered then replied, "Can we please make a_ bonfire_?"

"Sure thing kiddo!" Mr Granger promptly leapt to his feet and hurried outside to get the bonfire started.

* * *

><p>"Oh look Mione, there's a lake!" I exclaimed.<p>

"Yes Draco, there's a lake. Maybe we can go swimming in it tomorrow," suggested Hermione. "I'll meet you outside then Draco, don't forget the bug spray!" She flounced out of the room leaving me alone.

I grabbed the little box that I had hidden in my drawer, pulled on a jumper and proceeded outside.

* * *

><p>The fire crackled pleasantly and Hermione was slowly turning a white ball over it with a stick. When it turned golden brown she plucked it off the stick and handed it to me. "Careful it's hot!" She warned.<p>

I took one bit of the mushy,gushing, brown orb and immediately fell in love. It was warm, crunchy on the outside, but soft on the inside. It was decadent and scrumptious. What a treat!

* * *

><p>After eating Hermione lead me under a tree to watch the stars. Mr and Mrs Granger had put out the fire, then headed inside. I held Hermione's soft, warm hand in mine as we gazed up and the soft, glowing, white lights that were a million miles aways. Now was the right moment.<p>

I released Hermione's hand and she looked puzzled at me when I stood up. "If you're cold we can head inside," she said, starting to get up.

"No, no. I would like to stay out for a few more minutes,"I replied.

I then went down on one knee, extracting the box from my front pocket as I did so. I opened the green, little box and Hermione's hands flew to her mouth as she gasped when she saw what was inside.

I was holding and diamond ring encompassed in a silver band. "Hermione, will you marry me?" I asked.

"I would want nothing more!" She whispered.

I plucked the ring from the box and put it on her ring finger. She promptly leapt into my arms and squeezed the air out of me!

* * *

><p>When we went back into the cabin, Mr and Mrs Granger had fallen asleep on the couch. Mr Granger with the paper, Ms Granger with a book. Now I guess it would be mum and dad...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hoped you liked it! Any ideas?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys! Here's Chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this, J K Rowling does!**

* * *

><p>"Hermione?" I asked.<p>

"Yeah?"

"Where are you?"

"It's pitch black! You won't be able to see me!"

Hermione and I had been locked in a cupboard and it was too dark to see anything!

I slowly stumbled forward and bumped into something. There was a loud crash as something fell over.

"Real smooth," Hermione commented helpfully.

I mumbled something about her being a pain in the butt, then continued to shuffle forward until I finally found her. She clutched my arm and her small, book wormy arm was really strong! How many books can she possibly lift with that jacked arm?

"When I- I mean we, get out of here, I am going to curse Peeves to oblivion!" I growled.

"Don't you like being here with me?" Hermione asked.

"Of course I do! I just can't see you. I would prefer, to be able to see my best friend as opposed to only hear her," I explained.

"What, so you don't want to hear what I have to say?"

"No, Hermione that's not what I-"

"No, you don't want to hear what I say. Okay, then I'll just shut my gob!" She huffed and extracted herself from around my arm.

When she left, my whole body went cold. Her touch was always electric and I wanted to be more than friends but, that couldn't happen. She was with the weasle. I hated him more and more every day. Seeing her standing in _his_ arms, not mine. _Him_ kissing her roughly when I could do better. Mine and her intellect where almost the exact same! I didn't have the IQ of a troll, unlike _him_. I cursed the day I let her slip from my fingertips. That would _never_ happen again.

"Hermione, I'm sorry. I just meant that I wanted to see you so I could do this," and with that I grabbed her and drew her closer to me. I heard her gasp as I pulled her against me. For now, a hug would have to do. "You're the best friend I could ever have," I mumbled into her unruly brown hair.

"Just friend?" She asked, leaning back slightly.

"Until you break up with the weasly, yes," I replied.

"Well then. Ron and I might need to take a break. He can't keep a conversation and has the IQ of Grabbe and Goyle!" I raised an eyebrow at her comment.

Then I realized that she couldn't see me. I started to answer when her soft lips collided with mine. It was short and sweet, but none the less, the best one I had ever had. I exhaled and smiled the biggest grin ever. Take that weasle!

Hermione and I shot apart when the door burst open and light flooded in. There was Snape, standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing in my personal store room?" He thundered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked it! I will write the next chapter on a prompt from one of my followers. Please review, it will make the process of writing go<strong> faster!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I own nothing, this is all J K Rowling.**

**Prompt: Draco Made Lasagna- By one of my followers, ForensicGeek2**

* * *

><p>"Uh, Hermione?" I hollered up the stairs to her.<p>

"Yes, Draco?"

"Can you please come down... Now?"

I heard her run down the stairs. Her footsteps pounding as she hurried down. She rushed into the disaster she calls a kitchen and gasped when she saw what was before her.

The kitchen was a mess! There was melting spatulas, hand towels on the floor, smoke rising from the oven and burnt cheese and veggies everywhere.

"Draco! What happened!?" Hermione exclaimed alarmed at the destruction of her muggle kitchen.

"Um, I was trying to make the lasagna that your mum made for us at the cottage," I replied sheepishly.

She sighed and extracted her wand from the pocket of the red and gold hoody she was wearing. I thought I heard her mumbling something about me almost burning the house down...

"I'm really sorry Mione. I was just trying to make a romantic dinner to celebrate our anniversary," I mumbled to the floor.

I felt arms snake around me and felt Hermione's breath in my ear as she whispered, "Well that was really sweet Draco. Do you want to just get take-out?"

I smiled and nodded. Hermione smiled as well, then continued to clean up the kitchen. Fifeteen minutes and a phone Call later, where were dining on Chinese food from a near by restaurant.

"Happy Anniversary Hermione."

"Happy Anniversary Draco."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Shorter than usual but I hope still good! I'll take any advice andor prompts.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thanks to my followers and reviewers! pinkcrazyness, ForensicGekk2, EmresPendragon and Da Duck Mastah thanks a lot guys! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, that's all JKRowling.**

**Prompt: Caramel**

* * *

><p>"Her-mi-ne!" I yelled.<p>

"What is it Draco?" She skidded into the room with a look of worry upon her face.

"Ma tewth awr tuck!"

"Your what is tuck?"

"Tewth awr tuck" I frantically started pointing at my teeth and mimed them being stuck together.

"Oh! Your teeth are stuck! What happened?"

I held out the empty candy wrapper and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Draco, that's caramel! It's a sweet muggle candy. How your teeth stuck together is beyond me."

"Uhh!"

"Fine, I'll help," Hermione drew her wand and muttered an incantation. The caramel was dissolved and my teeth moved apart, finally!

"Thanks Hermione," I hugged her and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"What would you do without me?" She joked, nudging me slightly. I chuckled, knowing that I could never do anything without her.

"Nothing my dear, nothing."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the delay in an update, I'll try and update sooner. Prompts would make my life easier...<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hey guys! This is for Keep Calm and Love Layton. I hope that you like it! I know this was supposed to be up yesterday but bear with me!

Disclaimer: If I owned this, I would be the most brilliant person alive. But, since I don't own it, JK Rowling deserves the smartest person award. Just my opinion. :)

* * *

><p>Dearest Hermione,<p>

I know that we've both made mistakes, but I don't think we should have broken up. We need each other Hermione! I love you! Meet me 12:30 at La Roche restaurant for lunch today.

Ron

"Draco! Can you believe what Ronald wrote me! How thick can he get? We need each other?! Ha! I don't need anyone," I ranted to my boyfriend Draco.

"Uh hum. I'm right here you know. I know that you need me," Draco replied cheekily.

I stuck my tongue out at him and went back to my book and mug of tea on the sofa.

"What are we going to do for Valentine's day?" I asked.

"How does a romantic diner sound? I promise I won't cook it this time!" Draco chuckled remembering his latest failed cooking attempt which was pancakes.

"Sounds good Drakie," I mused.

"You know I don't like it when people call me Drakie!" He whined.

"That's why I call you it love," I replied.

* * *

><p>AN: Short but I hope you still liked it.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Hey guys!Thanks to my viewers. My goal before next chapter is 10 reviews...Can that happen? Of course it can! Don't let me down!

I would really appreciate prompts from my readers, it would make writing go a lot faster with fresh ideas. Special thanks to Keep Calm and Love Layton, ForensicGeek2 and xuashley1999. Keep the reviews and follow/favorites coming please!

Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer; I don't own anything, all JK Rowling.

* * *

><p>"How are you feeling Hermione?" I asked.<p>

"I could be better," she replied with a weak smile.

There were tissues everywhere and empty medicine bottles littered the ground.

"Sweetie, cough, can you go to the drugstore and get me some more, cough cough, medicine please?"

"Sure thing hunny. I'll be back soon! Do you need anything else?" I asked.

"No, I'm alright. Thanks hun," she rolled back over on the bed and was soon snoring again.

Drug store? What's a drug store? Okay...This will be interesting.

* * *

><p>"Hun, I'm home!" I yelled to my sleeping beauty.<p>

"Cough cough, you got the cough medicine?" Hermione weakly asked from our room. She was lying on the bed right where I had left her. Poor thing.

"Cough medicine?! I thought you said medicine!" With that surprised remark, I dumped the contents of the white plastic bag onto a spot on bed beside her.

"Draco? What is all of this?" Hermione shifted over to get a better view of my purchases.

"Headache pills, sleeping pills, tea, tissues, pain medicine and some sort of red pills to help with indigestion!" I proudly showed her my purchases.

"Draco, sweetie. I don't really need any of this. I'm sorry, I should have specified what kind of medicine I needed. I need **_all_ **cough medicine. Not, whatever this is," Hermione smiled and I looked at my purchases.

"Don't worry Hermione, I won't let you down this time!" I promptly rushed off to the Drug Store again.

* * *

><p>"Draco, what took you so long?" Hermione asked me sleepily when I returned.<p>

"I got all the cough medicine," I stated proudly.

"All of it?" Hermione asked skeptically, looking at my empty hands.

"Yep, just look outside!"

Hermione turned to look out the window as a massive truck pulled into our driveway. The people opened the trucks back doors and started unloading boxes full of medicine. Just for _my_ Hermione!

* * *

><p>AN: A funny little drabble about Draco and how he should NEVER go to a muggle store! Haha, hope you liked it!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thanks to my reviewers and followers! I really appreciate your continual support!**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling is the amazing person who owns Harry Potter. I'm not her, so, I don't own any of this!**

* * *

><p>"Hermione?"<p>

"Yes Draco?" She replied patiently.

"Do you want to get a dog?" I asked excitedly. I had wanted a dog my whole life! But, living in the Manor didn't really allow me to get what I really wanted.

"A dog?" She asked confused.

"Yes! Oh a dog would be amazing! I would walk him, fed him, love him and name him Draco jr!" I excitedly tried to show her my logic.

"Now why would anyone want that name?" Hermione teased.

I scowled and replied, "Well, at least it's better then Hermione."

She stuck her tongue out at me while I chucked. We were so immature.

"What kind of dog would you want Draco?" This time, Hermione was genuinely curious.

"Well, I want one that is really furry, likes running, swimming and is a he," I replied.

"That sounds like a very active dog," Hermione replied.

"Yeap! Just like me! I'm very active as well," I stated smugly.

"He he. Sure Draco," Hermione chuckled.

"Fine! What dog do you want?" I asked glaring at her.

"A golden retriever," Hermione stated.

"A golden what?" I asked confused.

"A golden retriever," she repeated.

"What's that?" I inquired.

"A dog," Hermione replied smugly.

"Okay. Sure!" I smiled at her.

I looked out the window and saw the most adorable cat walking along the pavement.

"Hey Hermione?" I asked.

"Yeah Drakie?"

"Can we get a cat instead?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh Draco! Make up your mind! Hehe. Hope y'all liked it!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Here's to my followers!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, Dramione would obviously happen. So would WolfStar. :)**

* * *

><p><em>And there she stood. With hair blowing in the wind. The moonlight was shining, casting a pale shimmering light on her...<em>

_Then, out of the darkness came...The Beast..._

_She lay over his cold body, tears freely flowing..._

_Credits:..._

"Wow! What a movie!" Hermione said when it ended. She looked over to her boyfriend Draco to find him sound asleep. "Oh Drakie, what am I going to do with you?"

He snored in response.

After checking that there was no one else left in the theater she shook Draco awake and then apparated home.

"What'd I miss?" Draco asked sleepily.

"Oh just the whole movie," Hermione chuckled at Draco's bewildered face.

"The whole thing!" He asked shocked.

"Yep," Hermione stated.

"Well, at least I stayed awake for the food!" Draco smirked.

"You're right, that _is _the best part!" Hermione smiled back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Short and sweet? Or do you guys want it longer? I'm soooooo happy that I'm at over 500 views! Thanks guys! :)<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Sorry about last chapter. Some people said it was stereotypical, so I updated it and will try not to make anything stereotypical. I wasn't trying to be stereotypical but, thank you for pointing that out to me! It will help me for future updates! :)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter: There would be Wolfstar and Dramione. But there isn't, so I don't own it!**

* * *

><p>As the Dark Lord walked up the gravel slope followed by Hagrid, I knew something was wrong. Hagrid was holding something...but what?<p>

"You have lost! The Chosen One, is DEAD!" Voldemort cackled. Someone screamed. People started crying while the Dark Lord laughed. "For those of you, who still want to live, then make your way over to us" Voldemort continued.

No one moved an inch. Out of the mass of black robes and triumphant looks, I saw my father move forward.

"Draco! Come here son," Lucius hissed across the courtyard.

I hesitated, looking around. Where was she? Suddenly I felt a small warm hand grab my own. I turned and saw her: the person who gave me a reason to stay. I wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: For those you are continuing to read these: I appreciate that sooooooo much! You are all WONDERFUL! I will try and update soon. If anyone wants something in particular, (certain year, event, etc…) Please just review with your request!<strong>

**Special thanks to my Beta ForensicGeek2!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Here's another one for you amazing wizards and witches! Over 800 views! I can't believe it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, that's the amazing JK Rowling.**

* * *

><p>"Draco?" Hermione called into the house from the doorway.<p>

"Yes Hermione?" Draco queried while he walked down the stairs to greet his wife.

"Can we talk?" Hermione asked. She looked very serious.

"Yeah sure. What is it?" He asked nervously at his wife's seriousness. They walked into the kitchen and sat across from eachother at the island table.

"You know how your parents have been asking for a heir," She started.

"Yeah..." Draco replied.

"Well I went to the doctor and they told me that I was going to become a mother," Hermione stated. Her eyes glistened.

Draco promptly leapt off his chair and ran around the table to gently hug his wife. "Hermione! That's amazing!" Draco turned away to hide his tears of joy.

"Are you crying?" Hermione asked.

"Maybe," The soon to be father replied.

"It's a boy," Hermione continued. "How about we call him Scorpius?"

"I like that. It certainly carries the weird Malfoy star name," Draco chuckled.

**Nine months later:**

Baby Scorpius comes home for the first time in his crying father's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Draco can be very emotional. :) If you could review, that would be greatly appreciated!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: This is for StrawberryCosplay. Thanks for the idea!**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter, not me.**

* * *

><p>"Hey Hermione," Draco mumbled in my ear.<p>

I looked up questioningly at him.

"Is that the weasel?" He asked gesturing to a red haired man with a blonde haired girl giggling on his lanky arm. I looked closer at him and realized that it was the weasel with none other than Lavender Brown. After Ron broke my heart by cheating on me with Lavender I was never friends with him again. Harry eventually distanced himself after I started dating Draco when seventh year ended. But Ginny stayed my best friend even after the fiasco with Ron and Lavender. Luna in her own distracted way accepted Draco and the three of us meet up every so often for diner. Speaking of diner, I have to finish with my shopping! No where's the spaghetti? My mind wandered around thinking about diner and spaghetti that I wasn't watching where I was going. Which wasn't good.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" I blurted when I walked into a young couple buying cereal.

"Watch where you're going!" The women yelled.

"It's fine," the man said dragging his mad wife or girlfriend a little away from me. They started walking until the man stopped and whipped around.

"Hermione!" He yelped, looking flabbergasted.

"Hey Ronald," I replied. He walked back up to me and was going to hug me but I just held out my hand for a shake. After what he did to me, I hadn't wanted to see him again. Unfortunately I didn't get my wish.

It was then the Draco made his always dramatic appearance. He swaggered over and draped his arm around my shoulders. "Weasley," He nodded to Ron.

"What are you doing with him!" Ron roared. He looked hurt. Want to talk about pain? I thought.

"Haven't you heard?" I asked Ron. "It was all over the Daily Prophet! We got married last month," I told Ron, smiling up at Drakie.

I thought Ron was going to explode. He was beet red and I thought I saw steam coming out of his ears. Lucky for us, Lavender came over and wrapped her arms around Ron's waist.

"It was nice to see you again... Hannah right?" Lavender asked.

I scoffed and replied, "It's Hermione actually."

"Oh right," Lavender replied then giggled. Dimwit.

"We should probably be heading out Ronny-Kins," Lavender pecked Ronald on the cheek and started leading him away. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Draco pretend to gag. I chuckled and looked up at him.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Oh nothing," I answered. I turned back to watch as Ron and Lavender walk away and saw that ron kept looking back at us and turn back to complain to Lavender. He was turning burgundy and kept throwing his arms up in frustration.

"Hey Drakey Can you please check in the other aisle for spaghetti noodles?" I asked him.

"For you, anything," he replied.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you guys all liked it. Including StrawberryCosplay!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: This is for a Guest reviewer (Michelle). Thank you so much for what you said about my drabbles and thanks for the great idea!**

**Disclaimer: If I was JK Rowling I wouldn't have to be writing on this website what could have been. It would have already been in the real books. So, since it didn't, I'm not her. I also don't own Harry Potter!**

* * *

><p>"Hey Drakey, want to go biking today?" I ask my boyfriend.<p>

"Biking? Is that a muggle thing? It sounds scary," he replied shuddering.

I open the curtains in our room and let the beautiful spring sun stream in. "Oh come on Draco! It'll be fun!" I whine.

"Fine," he huffed. He slowly crawled out of bed and went to get changed. I was already dressed in black shorts and a bright pink short sleeve shirt.

By the time Draco was finally ready, (he spent ten minutes combing his hair!) breakfast was all ready. "Something smells good!" Draco exclaimed walking into the kitchen. "Where's the food?" He asked looking around. His eyes finally landed on the picnic basket I had put on the table. He slowly walked over to it and flipped open the lid. He groaned upon discovering all the food was in there.

"Let's go Draco!" I said, excited to get started. He started crumbling something about wanting to eat now, not later. I, of course, ignored him and grabbed his hand. I dragged him outside and around the side of our house to where we keep our bikes.

"Um, Hermione. You know how I said that I had a bike?" I nodded. "Well, I've never actually biked before. The wheels and metal sticks and stuff were a little scary. So I haven't even tried biking before.

I laughed at him and hopped onto my bike. "Don't worry Drakey! I'll show you how to bike. It's really easy!" I exclaimed.

I carefully mounted my bike and was sitting carefully on the leather seat. "Okay, now you see the two metal sticks in front of you?" I asked him. He nodded affirmative. 'Well I want you to hold onto them like this," I explained, demonstrating how to properly hold the handles. He grabbed the handles just like I showed him how to. What a good boy.

"Now, you put your foot onto the pedal that is higher up than the other one like this," I continued. He mimicked me and I continued, "Then what you do is push down hard and put your other foot on top of the other peddle." My bike moved forward a little and his started moving to. But it kept moving! I forgot to tell him about the brakes! "Draco!" I yelled to him. He was panicking. Holding the handles in a death grip. "There's something called a break. It's just underneath the handles. Push on it to stop your bike!" He quickly followed my instructions and his bike skidded to a stop. A sighed and biked over to him.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

He glared at me but nodded. "Great! Come on!" I yelled biking away. He followed obediently behind me.

When we finally stopped at a nearby park we finally got to eat our breakfast. I doubt Draco will try biking again!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you all liked it! Especially you Michelle! :) If you guys want me to write any other stories, (other characters, time, etc...) feel free to say so!<strong>


End file.
